


The Rebound

by taronfanfic



Series: Madderton [1]
Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: After a recent breakup, Taron is taken on a boys night out by Richard to help him forget and move forward.





	1. Part 1

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Taron slurred as Richard caught his falling hat that tumbled down after catching the roof of the taxi as he climbed inside.

“Absolutely nothing, mate. It’s luck of the draw isn’t it?” Richard slid in next to Taron and was quick to place his hat back on his head. “Shit, that’s backwards.” He laughed as he tried to spin it around without taking it off again.

“Get off.” Taron’s hands batted Richard’s away playfully as he ducked and then fell to the side as the taxi turned a corner sharply, leaving him a giggling mess across the back seats. “Some bodyguard you are, I could have died just then!”

“Such a dickhead.” Richard replied to himself.

“Seriously though, I take the world’s most handsome man out with me as a wingman and still end up without a girl. How is that even possible? They don’t even want me in a long-shot attempt to get to you!”

“Taron.” Richard sighed. “You’re being ridiculous. I’m only the world’s second most handsome man.”

“Go on, say it. Behind me. You know you want to.” Taron’s grin widened.

“Behind… Jamie Dornan.”

“The bastard.” Taron replies.

“The bastard.” Richard copied and nodded in agreement. “But to get back to your point, I think we just got too drunk.”

“Are we unattractive drunks?”

“Nooo, I’d still kiss you.” Richard declared with a sly grin.

“So would I…” Taron started to lean in closer to Richard, his drunken eyes doing their best to focus on Richard’s before he made his move and lowered his gaze to his lips. Their faces were just centimetres apart before Taron lost his nerve and jumped back from Richard with a loud giggle. “Shit, I thought you’d crack!”

“I knew you’d go first.” Richard replied smugly. “You always did on set.”

“It was my first time, man! I was nervous as fuck.”

“It’s a good job it was me on the receiving end and not a drop-dead gorgeous naked woman instead. It’s hard to keep your eyes up sometimes!”

“How do you know I didn’t have that struggle anyway? Maybe hairy chests are my thing.” Taron winked and yet more giggles filled the back of the taxi.

“So this was your plan all along? Get me drunk on the premise of being after a woman but then seduce me in the taxi on the way home so I can take you to bed again?”

“You’ve rumbled me!”

“Might still be down for it.” Richard was the one to wink this time. “As long as you’ve brought your hot pants.”

“Brought them? I’m already wearing them! Never leave the house without them on.” Taron patted the tops of his thighs teasingly.

“Brilliant… These women don’t know what they’re missing out on!”

“Where are we even going?” Taron broke away from the flirting for a second as he looked out the window with mild confusion.

“My place. I got given an expensive looking bottle of whisky last week and I knew just the guy I wanted to share it with.”

“The one with the broken heart?” Taron placed his hand over his chest as the genuine sadness filled his eyes.

“That’s the one. Come here, man.” He reached out and placed his arm around Taron’s shoulders, pulling him in gently to lean against his side. “It’s really shit, isn’t it?”

“Y’know you’re the only one who’s said that to me? Everyone else has been full of bullshit advice about keeping busy and looking after yourself. Eat healthy, go to the gym, get plenty of sleep. It’s all crap. Give me a new best mate who tells it how it is and gets me drunk on whisky any day of the week!”

“It’s what I’m here for.” Richard smiled to himself at Taron’s affection.

“And he does it all whilst wearing the softest cashmere scarf. That’s a true man, right there.” Taron lifted the end of Richard’s scarf and placed it against his cheek.

“You can wipe away your tears, but no blowing your nose into it.” The taxi pulled up at the side of the road and Richard climbed out and paid the driver.

“Who said anything about crying? I’m so fucking done with the crying now.” Taron milled around in his own little world, mumbling drunkenly to himself as he waited for Richard and then followed him down the short path to his front door and stepped straight inside as Richard held the door open for him.

“I would apologise for the mess, but I don’t think your place would be any tidier. Find somewhere to sit and I’ll get the whisky. Do you want it over ice?”

“My life is messier than your house right now, and I’ll take the whisky however it comes. Even drink it from your bellybutton if it meant I wouldn’t have to sober up.” The longest, loudest, laugh could be heard from Richard as he found himself bent over double in the kitchen at Taron’s comment.

“Stranger things have happened between us!” He called out in reply as he continued to laugh.

“Should I take that as a yes?” Taron called back, but Richard walked through into his living room with two glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other.

“God, you’ve not managed to shake the last remanence of Elton from your mind yet, have you?”

“I’m not entirely sure I want to…” Taron’s gaze lingered longingly on Richard as he accepted the glass of whisky and waited for Richard to drink. As he did, Taron knocked his straight back and then relaxed down into Richard’s sofa. “I don’t want to be me right now.”

“What are you finding the hardest?”

“Just being on my own. Yeah I can talk to people, call my family and mates, but it’s not the same as that one on one chilled time.”

“Where you can just kick back and put your feet up?” Richard did exactly that, sat back against the arm of his sofa and stretched his legs across and into Taron’s lap. It was a simple move but the small smile it put on Taron’s face let Richard know that he was making progress.

“That shouldn’t even be possible… how has that made me feel so much better?”

“Great whisky.” Richard joked and drew another small smile out of Taron. “It’s just being able to feel totally relaxed with someone. So much so that you can invade their personal space and know it’s only going to please them.” Taron placed his hand to Richard’s leg as he sat forward and helped himself to another drink, savouring it this time with a contented sigh.

“I think you’re right.”

“I usually am.”

“It’s like the lack of physical contact is a shock to the system. Like a sudden withdrawal of affection.” As Taron thought aloud his fingers traced up and down Richard’s lower leg.

“They say love is a drug.”

“Does this mean I’m in rehab?” He turned his head in search of an honest answer.

“No, you just need a good rebound shag.”

“You have given me all the right answers tonight, Madden. Told me exactly what I’ve wanted to hear; Thank you, mate.” The wider smile that graced Taron’s face transferred straight across to Richard’s as the feelings of happiness flooded his body.

“Shame I couldn’t get you a girl to complete your night.”

“Already feels complete with you here.” Taron slid Richard’s legs off his lap and moved up the sofa so he could wrap his arms tightly around his shoulders. “I mean it. You’ve made me feel so much better.” He added as he let his head rest gently against Richard’s.

“I’m really glad, T. It’s good to see a genuine smile back on your face.”

“It’s good to hug someone properly again.” Taron finally let go but didn’t move completely away. He was all but sat in Richard’s lap, one arm resting outstretched along the back of the sofa and the other absentmindedly playing with the lower button of Richard’s shirt. “So. What now?” He asked quietly as he looked down to his fingers.

“What do you want to happen now?” Richard replied before his nerves had reached his stomach. He wasn’t sure he’d have said that out loud if he’d felt his nerves first, but it was too late to take it back. There was a sudden heat that hit his chest as Taron’s eyes flicked back up to his, the green colour seeming deeper than he’d remembered from the last time they were this close together.

“I don’t know if I should answer that.”

There was a longer silence that fell between them as they couldn’t stop looking at each other, desperately hoping that the other one would either take the lead or find a good reason why they shouldn’t.

“We’ve both had a lot to drink.” Richard’s voice was just above a whisper.

“And we’ve both had time to think this over. It’s not rash.” Taron replied, being the first to drop his sight and feel a pain of disappointment.

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t.” Richard added, desperate to see the hope come back to Taron’s face. “It’s nothing we haven’t done already, what difference would it make?”

That was all Taron needed to hear. He lunged forward quickly and placed his lips to Richard’s in a hurried kiss, feeling the comfort and intimacy that he’d been craving wash over his body and relax him almost instantly as Richard started to kiss him back.


	2. Part 2

For Richard, the feel of Taron kissing him came with an added fire. It was a taste he’d had before on set, but not one he thought he’d get to experience again. It’s always the case that when you can’t have something it only makes you want it more, and spending time with Taron since then had left Richard with desires he couldn’t shake from his mind. With one hand placed to Taron’s shoulder he continued to kiss him. Their lips moved together, slowly opening and daring to take things further. It was Taron who got in first, his lust getting the better of him as his tongue started to tease against Richard’s, but he was quick to pull back when he felt the pressure from Richard’s hand increase against his shoulder.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Taron was quick to apologise but Richard carried on regardless, moving himself forward and into a more dominating position. His hand lifted from Taron’s shoulder to the side of his face as he leant in to place a slow and lingering kiss to Taron’s lower lip.

“Don’t apologise.” He spoke softly. “I’m enjoying this as much as you are.” Another long gaze was held between the pair, small smiles toying at the corners of their lips as they realised they were both on the same page after all. Taron moved in once more and reciprocated Richard’s slow and teasing kiss, letting his teeth gently grasp Richard’s lip on his way back. The buttons on Richard’s shirt were undone one by one by Taron, his eyes lowering to watch his fingers as they revealed the dark hairs on Richard’s chest. As he reached the bottom Richard lifted his shirt from his shoulders and dropped it off the edge of the sofa, never taking his eyes off Taron as he smiled mischievously and waited for Taron to join him in his semi-naked state.

“This is mad.” Taron giggled as he lifted his hat from his head and placed it down on the table. His shaved hair had started to grow back already, resembling more of a buzzcut than being totally smooth and Richard couldn’t help but reach out and run his hand across the top to see what it felt like. “Only you.” Taron thought aloud.

“Only me, what?”

“Can get away with doing that. I keep the hat on so people aren’t tempted to touch me.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Richard covered his mouth with his hand. “I wouldn’t normally have, but I’m just… doing and not really thinking right now. Urges, temptations.”

“You just wanna touch everything?” Taron replied smugly before lifting his top off over his head and catching sight of Richard swallowing hard at the sight in front of him. “Come on then.” He lay back and offered himself up, watching on in excitement as Richard moved over him, steadying himself with one hand on the arm of the sofa and letting his free hand caress up the side of Taron’s body. Their lips met again in a messier kiss with Taron using one hand to keep Richard’s face close so his tongue could play more thoroughly this time. Hands were stroking, feeling and teasing instinctively as their bodies came together and sparked off sensations from places which wouldn’t usually be touched by one another. Taron grabbed at Richard’s arse and caused him to drop his hips, pushing his crotch into Taron’s and creating a friction that left him moaning softly. Before Taron could respond, Richard had moved his hand between their two crotches and was cupping himself, trying to get himself back under control. Taron teased his fingers through the top of Richard’s hair as he waited for his eyes to open and when they did he cast Richard his best devilish smirk.

“Oh god, don’t. This is meant to be for you, not me.” Richard sighed.

“But you’re clearly loving it.” Taron let both his hands run over Richard’s shoulders and down his chest, moving out to his waist and then meeting again in the middle at the button of Richard’s jeans. “Just take ‘em off and make the most of it… it’s nothing I haven’t seen before anyway.” A blush rose to Richard’s cheeks before he gave in and bit his lower lip in defeat as Taron pulled the top of his jeans open.

“You’d better follow suit.”

“Oh I plan to.” Taron replied smugly as he watched Richard move off him and drop his trousers to the floor, taking his socks off too as he stepped out of them and was left in just his black boxers. As soon as he looked back to Taron, Taron lifted his hips and slid both his jeans and boxers down his thighs together. His bare arse reconnected with Richard’s sofa as he pulled the rest of the material off his feet and threw the bundle up to Richard’s chest for him to catch. “Does that make you feel better?”

“Does the sight of you lying naked on my sofa make me feel better?” Richard laughed as he took a quick glance at Taron’s semi before looking away again. He could see Taron’s hand lowering to touch himself out the corner of his eye as he dropped the clothes to the floor and it started to stir his own cock into action.

“Well?” Taron asked again. “I think you’re answering that for me, whether you want to or not.” He couldn’t help but notice the prominent bulge that pushed against the tight cotton material of Richard’s boxers.

“How are we doing this?” Richard had to ask as he lowered his hand into his underwear and took hold of himself.

“You’re taking them off and then getting right back here,” Taron instructed with confidence. “After that just go with what feels good.” He sat up and waited for Richard to down the rest of his whisky before he teased his boxers down his thighs and gave Taron the perfect view of his arse. Taron traced his fingers lightly across Richard’s bum, his lips falling softly to the side of his hip as he used his free arm to stop Richard from shielding his cock from him. With a look up to his eyes for consent, Taron started to turn Richard around so he could touch his firm length.

“Oh fuck.” Richard sighed as he felt the softest, lightest, touch teasing up and down the under side of his penis. A smug smile spread across Taron’s lips as he continued to look up and watch the reactions change on Richard’s face. He slid his thumb up and over Richard’s tip, circling it over and over, mimicking the actions he loved so much himself.

“I’ve always thought guys would be better at this than women. We know what feels best.” He thought aloud as he watched Richard bite down on his lower lip and close his eyes in satisfaction. A slower, longer stroke that reached all the way down to his balls and straight back up again caused Richard to moan softly.

“This isn’t fair.” He mumbled. “Can’t we do this at the same time?” His grip around Taron’s wrist was firm and controlling. It sent sparks of desire straight up Taron’s spine, leaving him knowing exactly what he needed.

“Fuck. Hold my cock like that.” Taron rushed his words out as he sat back and let his legs fall naturally apart. With one leg curled underneath him, Richard sat down again and reached forward to take a firm grip around Taron’s shaft. He watched with intrigue as Taron’s jaw dropped and tensed as he pumped away with a decent speed. Knowing that was how he looked when he wanked himself off only turned Richard on more. Their trailers for Rocketman had been next door to each other and Richard had heard Taron watching porn and getting off on more than one occasion. Now he had the perfect mental image to pair up with his memories.

“Oh shit.” Richard swore as he felt Taron’s hand return to his dick. He managed to draw his eyes away, looking down to his crotch and watching on with an almost out of body experience. If it didn’t feel so good, he would have sworn he was dreaming.

“Shit,” Taron sighed deeply. “Go slower.”

“Slower?” Richard questioned as he shifted his weight and moved his body in closer against Taron’s.

“Slower. I’m not going to last.” Taron was breathing heavily but forced his eyes open so he could look at Richard again. “God you look so kissable.” He reached his free arm up and pulled Richard’s face down to his, connecting their lips as he slowed his own pace around Richard’s cock. With the kiss continuing, the two men drew themselves closer together. Their erections touched and Taron stroked over Richard one final time before moving his hand away and letting Richard take total control. His slender fingers wrapped around both shafts together and wasted no time in picking up a quick pace. Taron pulled back from the kiss as he lost himself to the feel of someone else getting him off. He knew he was going to come first but there was nothing he could do to stop it. His hand reached up to Richard’s chest as his hips bucked up and thighs tensed. Quiet pants fell from his lips as he tried to hold back how good it felt as he released himself with a few quick spirts, the first landing on his own stomach and the rest pooling over Richard’s hand.

“Jesus, Taron.” Richard had watched him come undone before him and he couldn’t take his eyes off the white liquid that started to run down between his fingers. He let go of Taron’s length and moved back a little so he could finish himself off, biting his lip in concentration. His wrist worked even quicker than before, focusing entirely on his head as he built himself up.

“Come on.” Taron encouraged quietly, the bliss he now felt sounding obvious in his voice. “Aim for me.” With a glance out the corner of his eye, Richard saw the cum that had dripped down to Taron’s stomach and the thought of adding to it was the final straw for him. He knelt up and positioned himself, feeling Taron’s eyes staring directly at the end of his cock.

“I’m there, I’m there. Oh.” He breathed heavily as he shot his load and continued to work himself through his orgasm.

“Well that was a nice sight.” Taron laughed softly as Richard slowed his actions and enjoyed his high for a few seconds longer. “Take your time, I’m going to clean up.” He pushed himself up to his feet and walked in the direction of Richard’s kitchen.

“Well that was a new one.” Richard spoke gently as he joined Taron in his kitchen only a moment later, running his hand under the tap to remove the sticky substance from his fingers.

“You mean you don’t end every boy’s night out with a shared wank?” Taron placed his hand to the back of Richard’s shoulder and bit his lip as Richard turned to look back at him.

“That was a bit more than a wank…”

“It was.” Taron blushed. “Still good though.”

“Good enough to count as your rebound?”

“Hummm, potentially. Would you like to be my official rebound?”

“I think I might.” Richard grinned cheekily as he turned around and reached out for a towel. “Although I don’t know what it means for the status of our bromance.”

“It means it just got a whole lot better…” Taron smiled widely as he stepped in and placed a quick kiss to Richard’s cheek. “Bromance with benefits!”


End file.
